Abduction
by storming-wolf
Summary: Macy gives birth to her's and Nick's first daughter, but the joy is short lived when the baby is abducted. Macy blocks Nick out of her live when they need each other more than ever. Will Nick find their daughter and save their marriage? Nacy. T for A.S.
1. Don't make a promise you can't keep

So **snoupy** came to me with the idea for this story and we've been messageing and **_Abduction_** was born!

**IF YOU ARE A THINGS HAPPEN FOR A REASON READER, PLEASE READ THIS: My cousin thinks Macy should have twins. I want you guysto choose. I need at least 5 votes before I update. So one baby or twins? Vote as a comment or PM.**

* * *

Nick screwed in the last screw on the crib as Macy came into the baby's room.

"All finished in here Nicky?" Macy asked.

"Almost. Just gotta put everything in the crib now," Nick said. Macy put her hands on Nick's shoulder's and kissed him.

"We can finish the baby's room now, or we can go for a little horse ride," Macy said.

"May, your due date is Friday. I gotta finish the room today," Nick said. Macy pouted."Fine, but after I finish." Nick caved in. People would find it annoying to be so wrapped around someone's finger, but Nick didn't mind at all.

"Lemme help hun," Macy said. She was about to pick up the little matress for the crib, but Nick picked it up.

"No heavy lifting," Nick said.

"Its not that heavy," Macy said, sticking her tounge out at him. It was funny how much the two of them were now kids at heart.

"Still," Nick said. Macy put the blanket and a few stuffed animals in the crib.

"Perfect for our little princess," Macy said. She put her head on Nick's shoulder. "Can we-"

"Yes baby," Nick said, puttung on his hat. They started heading outside.

"Trevor! Alice!" Macy called out fthe names of the horses. Nick carefully helped Macy onto the horse and got onto his own.

"I love these little rides," Nick said.

"Perfect for talking, like a baby name. Are we going with Kiley or Taylor?" Macy asked.

"Kiley is a nice name, but I can picture out little Taylor already and Taylor just fits," Nick said.

"Yeah. Maybe Kiley can be ou-OW!" Macy said, suddenly stopping the horse.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I might've had a contraction. I don't know though," Macy said.

"Come on Macy, I don't wanna take any chances," Nick said. Unfortunetly, their little horse ride was cut very short. "You lay down and if they start gettin' 30 minutes apart, we'll head to Dallas," Nick said.

"Okay. Come watch a movie with me then," Macy said. Nick sat on the couch next to her and watched Macy's favorite childhood movie, _Shiloh_. They ended up watching all three movies, Nick's hand having to suffer the few contractions. By time the third movie was over, Macy had a really painful contraction. "Nick, my water broke," Macy said.

"What? Uh, come on its almost an hour drive to the hospital!" Nick said. It started sinking in to Nick. _I'm gonna be a dad!_

Nick picked up Macy and carried her to the car. He had given up his Mustang for a Toyota pick up truck and he gave that up for a Ford Focus. They lived in a small town on the outskirts of Dallas. They had a ranch with two dogs, two horses, a bee's nest, and lots of fruit and vegtable gardens. Macy had her own business, a market that was very popular in their town. Nick had his own record company, Lucas Records, and he released a few solo singles and albums here and there. Joe lived in L.A. with Stella, now starring in tons of movies, and Kevin directing them. Kevin also lived in L.A. with Danielle and their daughter, Madison.

Nick stopped, reciving a glare from Macy.

"I'm in labor and you stop Nicholas Jerry Lucas!" Macy yelled.

"Unless you want me to run over every car on the highway, yes," Nick said.

"And this is why we don't live in a big city, yet you insist on buying a house that is 'so close yet so far from Dallas', that I'm gonna give birth in the damn car!" Macy yelled. Another contraction came along and she screamed, grabbing Nick's hand.

"Ow! Macy, please don't break my hand, I gotta drive with it!" Nick said, pain filling his voice. Macy released his hand. "Try to stay calm and not break my hand."

"I'd be calm if my contractions weren't 15 minutes apart!" Macy yelled.

Nick sighed. He loved Macy but mood swings and pain were against Nick all of Macy's pregnancy. Why? Because she was mad. A lot. And a mad Macy equals a nervous Nick, which wasn't a good thing while in the middle one of Dallas' worst traffic jams ever.

After two long hours, Macy was having contractions left and right and she was too dialated to have an epidural.

"You can do this May. I know you can. Do it for our baby girl," Nick said. Macy grrabbed Nick shirt collar.

"Its your fault I'm in pain," Macy gritted through her teeth. Nick gulped. This labor wasn't gonna be easy for either of the new parents.

"Mrs. Lucas, you need to start pushing."

Macy pushed. Macy screamed. Nick screamed. Then, Taylor screamed. The new born sure had lungs because that was the loudest scream anyone had ever heard. Macy held Taylor Marie Lucas and smiled.

"She's adorable," Macy said. Nick smiled. Macy was no longer out to kill him. He pulled the camera out of his pocket and took a picture of them.

"You did it May," Nick said.

"_We_ did it," Macy said, giving Taylor to Nick.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy loves you and he's never ever, ever gonna let anything happen to you," Nick said. He noticed a little strawberry shaped birthmark behind her ear and smiled with his teeth. Macy took a picture of the smiling dad.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Wake up Mommy," Nick said. Macy fluttered her eyes open.

"When's everyone comin'?" Macy asked.

"Noon. Gives us three hours with Taylor," Nick said.

"Let's not waste them. I wanna spend my first full day with my daughter," Macy said. Nick helped her out of the bed and into the hospital nursery. There were no babies in there and police where in there.

"Where's our daughter?" Nick asked.

"What's her name?" the officer asked.

"Taylor Marie Lucas," Macy said.

"I'm very, very sorry, but Taylor Lucas was kidnapped last night." Nick and Macy became dead silent.


	2. It can't be Stella

School's been very demanding...geez, Algebra 1 is hard!

* * *

"T-Taylor's gone?" Nick stuttered.

"I'm very sorry Mr-" the police officer started.

"Where is she? Who took her? Why wasn't anybody here to notice!" Nick practically yelled. Macy started crying. Nick hugged her.

"A nurse gave her to her. Her name was Stella Lucas, she had brown hair-" the police officer stated.

"Stella has blonde hair. I know my sister and she has blonde hair, short shoulder length blonde hair, and she's pregnant too and not due until next month and she's in LA. Someone lied and said they were her," Nick said.

"Well the nurse said it was a girl around 21, brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. Do you have any pictures of her?" the officer asked. Nick reached into his pocket and gave him the camera all their pictures of their first night with Taylor on it.

"We have a sketch artist drawing a picture of what the nurse is describing her as. We'll show your family the sketch and release it to the public, and hopefully have your daughter back safely," the officer said. Macy heard the words 'hopefully' and thought she would never see her little girl again. She ran back to the her hospital room, Nick chasing after her.

"Macy, its okay sweetness," Nick said. She buried her face into Nick's chest and sobbed harder than ever before. "We'll get our baby girl back Macy, I promise you." Nick said. He started crying himself. Why would someone kidnap a newborn right out of the hospital?

"Hey guys. Where's Tay...Why are you crying?" Stella asked as she was the first one to walk into the hospital room.

"Someone kidnapped Taylor. They claimed they were you Stella and just took her," Nick said.

"Who kidnapped her?" Joe asked.

"IF WE KNEW WE WOULD HAVE HER NOW!" Nick yelled. He calmed down a little bit. "I'm sorry."

"Nick, I deserved it. You're daughter is missing, I'd be the same way if Joe was kidnapped too," Joe said.

"Excuse me, is there a Stella Lucas in here?" the same officer who had been questioning Nick asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Stella said.

"We need to take you to the police station for questioning on the kidnapping of Taylor Lucas." he said. The room fell silent, except for Macy's crying. The officer lead her out of the hospital and into a police car where she was taken away, now a suspect in the kidnapping of Taylor Lucas.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's so short! I wanted to update, but this is as far as I got. BUT...I'm writing a book that will possibly be published! Also, I am from the south so I use as much Southern lingo as possible in this story (i.e. sweetness)


End file.
